


pda (private displays of affection)

by lamourestout



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Niccoló POV, idk any good tags they just makeout at the party because they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamourestout/pseuds/lamourestout
Summary: s3 ep2 missing scene (except not really since it's not marti's season anymore) but after nico whispered to marti and they left while ele and eva were talking aka making out in edoardo incanti's guest bedroom because they're very in love with each other





	pda (private displays of affection)

**Author's Note:**

> they're in love with each other and i miss them

It doesn’t take them long to find an empty room, everyone else has seemingly opted for the _making out in clear view of everyone else_ route, where as he and Marti would much rather keep their PDA decidedly _not_ public.  The second the door closes behind them, both giggling as they figure out the lock in the dark, the near-silence makes everything calmer. Calmer in the way that just makes him want to be close to Marti _even more_. Edoardo’s house has weird lighting and he doesn’t particularly like it; it’s fun for a bit, but he doesn’t know what’s wrong with a house party where you just turn the lights out and don’t fool around with this weird underwater-feeling lighting. For a bit, before his first beer, he’d kind of felt like he was drowning, the whole time.  He’s sure he mentioned it to Marti, at some point, and he’s sure Marti said they could leave if he wanted, but he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay with Marti and their friends. (Even if everyone else had drifted off at some point, until it was just them talking to Eva.)

The lock finally clicks and it makes everything even better; it can be just _him and Marti_ until an, he’s sure, the police inevitably show up, because when do the police **_not_ **show up at parties. His arms are around Marti’s shoulders without anymore pause, carefully keeping his beer held upright, face going to bury in Marti’s neck, and Marti’s whole body shakes with laughter, But he has his arms around Nico’s waist, and he doesn’t care about anything else.

“You’re good?” Marti’s voice is close to his ear, and he’s nodding, and he thinks he just needs to breathe a moment, the muffled sounds of people just outside the door, underwater lighting, the beer in his system that he’s not as used to as he might have been a year ago.  “To think I was going to get to make out with my boyfriend...” teasing, and it makes Nico laugh, and lift up his head,

“I thought you would have learned from Luca to not be so desperate.” It’s dark all around them, and there are songs playing that he doesn’t know, but he does know Marti, and that’s all that matters. Marti gasps in fake offense and it makes Nico _giggle_ again, and he doesn’t think he’s giggled this much in ages.  His free hand slides up to Marti’s hair, to cup his cheek. And suddenly his heart isn’t beating fast because of any alcohol, his face isn’t warm because of beer, it’s all because of **_Marti, Marti, Marti_ ** ━

And then they’re kissing, moving further into the room and trying to find a flat surface to place their drinks on, trying to pull each other closer, and closer. They run into the dresser, Marti biting out swears because the corner stabbed him, and Nico collapsing into giggles again. Their drinks are set down, and Nico can pull Marti close even better now, hands fisted in Marti’s hair to pull their lips together, and he can’t get _enough_ of Marti.  

“A light ━ lamp ━” He’s breathing out, already breathless, but he can’t pull away enough to truly catch his breath, “I want to see you.” In light that isn’t underwater.

“Alright, alright.” Marti refuses to let go either, and they resign to lips moving against lips and trying to get closer to each other for long (but horribly short) minutes, before Nico’s pulling away a little, breathing heavily and laughing a little bit,

“God, I love you.”  Eyes lighting up as he looks at Marti, and one of his hands untangling from Marti’s hair to trace down over and brush over Marti’s cheek again. He thinks he feels a bit of a blush on Marti’s skin, and he wants to see.

“Oh, you love me?” They’ve said it, they’ve said it so many times, they’ve made themselves tired because of staying up too late, unable to get enough of each other, and of love, and of _everything_.

“Marti!” Moving closer again to kiss him, again, and again. “Marti...” This time, softer, unlike the way he says Marti’s name when other people are around.

“Nì...” One reason he’s in love with Marti is _this_. The way he says his name. Nico has to swallow hard because he can see Marti’s eyes, even in the dark, and he wants to fall backwards onto a bed and just let Marti have his way with him.

It’s a minute of them catching their breath, staring at each other, muffled party sounds seeping under the door, and then Nico’s moving, untangling fingers from Marti’s hair, pulling away from him, to stumble in the dark to find the bed, the tableside lamp he’s convinced is in every bedroom. And he finds it. Doesn’t think about how this room is probably a guest room in _Edoardo Incanti’s house_ , and instead flicks the light on, and the room lights up with the yellow light of a lamp, as opposed to the strange lighting of the rest of the house. Moves back to Marti, and he can’t make up his mind between looking at Marti’s eyes, or looking at his lips, and so his eyes flutter between them.

“Nì ...”  Marti repeats, and his breathing matches Nico’s, just as uneven and needy, and maybe a little influenced by drinks, but mostly _each other_. They shouldn’t take their shirts off, here, but he can move closer, capturing Marti’s lips in another heated kiss. Marti’s hands catch around his waist, and then decide, instead, to push his shirt up, enough to push his hands up under it. Nico gasps a little, and it turns into a laugh, because,

“Marti ━ your hands are cold ━” But they’re moving toward the bed, only a few steps, before they’re stumbling a bit, tumbling onto the bed while trying to keep their lips together at the same time. It doesn’t work well, and Nico ends up resting his forehead against Marti’s chest, shaking in equal laughter, as their drunken limbs attempt to situate themselves.

“I love you.” Marti tells him and it makes him slow every time Marti says it. It makes him feel like he’s floating he’s so happy. It makes him fall even more in love. His hands always shake a little, he thinks, maybe it’s all in his mind. Like right now, he thinks it’s his imagination because if he were actually shaking, Marti would notice. Marti _always_ notices, and he would say something.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” He’s telling Marti, before their lips connect again, open-mouthed and hot, before Nico’s pulling away. Marti lifts up off the bed a little, chasing, and Nico appeases with another second, before he’s trailing kisses down Marti’s neck. Marti’s hands are everywhere, one sliding into the tangled curls of Nico’s hair, one pushing up the hem of his shirt even more to touch as much skin as possible.  

“Are you sure ━ _here?_ ”  Nico’s already to his chest, the little bit of skin exposed by an unbuttoned button, and he’s making work of the second, third, forth, trailing kisses along the center of Marti’s chest. But he looks up, and maybe a little nervous.

“We don’t have to, if you don’t want.” A moment of _fuck, was I pushing to make him do something he didn’t want to?_  But Marti quells it, fingers brushing through Nico’s hair.

“I want to.” And Nico is hot all over, and any semblance of even breathing has gone right out the window. Which, he thinks, will be a real thing, _him out the window_ , if Incanti decides to unlock the door, and they’re found in a ... **compromising** position. “I do. I want to.” Marti repeats, and Nico’s face breaks into a wide smile, and Marti’s face breaks into a wide smile, the one that makes Nico want to kiss him and not kiss him at the same time, because if he kisses him _now_ , the smile will go away. He decides that he does want to kiss Marti, he _always_ wants to kiss Marti, and so he does, moving back up to kiss Marti.

“Come home with me tonight?” He asks, and Marti’s face shifts into a mask of confusion,   
“What?” He’s trying to move to catch Nico’s lips again,

“We can sneak in, Mamma will never know.”

“Don’t talk about your mother when you’re going to ━--” Marti’s face flushes, and Nico has to laugh a little,

“Alright, I won’t.”

“Good.”

“But you’re going to be in my bed, later, right?”   
“Nì --” Marti whines, Nico swears it’s a whine, “Stop teasing ━ ” Another kiss, and then Nico’s kissing his way down, lifting up, sitting back a bit to hurriedly unbutton the rest of Marti’s shirt, muttering,

“You know you’re hot when you wear these shirts, but, fuck, Marti, it’s way easier to take off a t-shirt.” Marti’s hands slide up under Nico’s shirt, as Nico pushes Marti’s shirt open, leaning back down to press a kiss over Marti’s heart. Marti’s leg hooks around his, one of Nico’s hands slides down to grip Marti’s thigh,

“I’m hot?” Marti sounds a bit incredulous, but flattered, and Nico’s distracted again, distracted from his plan, instead he’s back kissing Marti again. Marti’s hand tangles in his hair, the other still pushing up the hem of Nico’s shirt.

“Very.” He’s rolling his hips a little, and they’re gasping into each other’s mouths, their ability to kiss properly is disappearing, “You’re very distracting.” Teasing, but the truth is, _thinking about Marti_ takes up more of his thought processes than he ought to admit. Especially when he’s supposed to be paying attention during class.

“You’re hot, too.” Marti tells him, and pushes more at Nico’s shirt, until he’s nearly forgotten they’re not at home, and he’s sitting up a bit, pulling his shirt off as Marti looks at him like _that_ , and he doesn’t really know how to put on a show, but tries to, and he’s _certain_ it looks dumb and awkward, but Marti’s eyes have fallen half-shut, like he’s falling asleep, except, of course, Nico knows better. He knows that look. Accompanied by slightly parted lips, and Nico wants to give him everything in the world that he’s ever wanted. He leans back down, hellbent on pressing his body against every part of Marti’s body, and Marti seems pretty bent on pulling their bodies close, despite the distance that their jeans still create between them. Their kisses turn into breathing heavily against each other’s mouths turn into light moans as they rock against each other, and,

“Marti ━ I want to ━ ” Nico pulling away, and he’s going to do it this time, he’s actually going to trace the trail of kisses all the way down Marti’s torso.

“Okay ━ ” Marti breaths back, and his hand stays threaded through Nico’s hair, as Nico’s lips press against his neck, collarbone, another kiss against where Marti’s heart thuds under his skin, and then down, down, his hand sliding along Marti’s side, until his hand is shaking the tiniest bit (it always does, he’s still new at this, despite his bravado, but Marti never says anything, they just make sure it’s all okay) and he’s looking up at Marti, Marti who has lost his grip on Nico’s hair, instead opting for using his arms to prop himself up a little so he can watch Nico. Nico, who knows he’ll lose his strength as soon as he starts, but appreciates his initiative, and appreciates the little nod that Marti gives that silently says _I want this_.  Fingers unbuttoning Marti’s jeans, sliding the zipper down as Marti’s head falls backward a little, a quiet, staccato-y,

“Nico ━ ” He’s moving to push his fingers under the waistband of Mart’s jeans, push them down, when a sharp, loud knock comes at the door, both of them startling, jerking away from each other slightly, even though the door’s locked.

“I can see the light on, I know someone’s in there. The police are here, everyone has to leave.” An unfamiliar voice breaks through the door, breaks through the haze of _Marti_.  “Like, five minutes, everyone has to be out.” Then, Nico thinks, the boy moves away from the door, likely to knock on all the other rooms in this endless house.

He’s moving off of Marti, disappointed, and lets himself flop onto the bed beside him. And he all Marti’s breath is being used for is swears. He has to laugh, though, because, of course, this would happen.

“It’s homophobia.” He jokes, looking up the bed at Marti, who gives him a weird look, and they’re both trying to catch their breath, will away the _dilemma_ in both of their jeans.

“What do you mean?” It’s a dumb joke, Nico knows, but he has to follow through.

“Interrupting us. How dare they?” Marti laughs a little, “I mean, of course Incanti would get the police called on his house _right as_ I was going to go down on you.” And Marti groans at this, eyes rolling and he’s taking a deep breath to sit up, carefully buttoning his shirt back up, making sure all the buttons go in the right, corresponding buttonhole. Nico doesn’t sit up.

“Again, stop mentioning people I don’t want anywhere near my sex life in the same sentence as you’re talking about our sex life. I never want to picture Incanti when you’re going down on me.” At this Nico’s laugh bursts out of him, and he’s rolling a little to press his face against Marti’s thigh before he, too, has to sit up.

“Okay, I promise I’ll stop.” He’s grabbing his shirt, pulling it on quickly. “Don’t forget your jeans.” He’s quick to say, as Marti seemed to be about to stand up _without_ buttoning his jeans back up. Another swear from Marti, as he quickly does them back up, and he’s standing. Offers his hand to Nico, who gladly takes it, and moves to stand up.

A quick kiss, and Marti is smoothing out the bedclothes a bit, and Nico turns off the light, and they both remember their abandoned drinks, before they silently make their way back to the door in the dark, but Nico refuses to let his hand move from Marti’s arm. The lock clicks as they unlock it, and it feels like a game, them peering out of the door as they open it, and it seems almost abandoned.

“I bet there’s a back door, somewhere?” Nico says, because he would quite like to avoid Incanti. Not that he knows much about him, but they’re not here for _him_ , they’re here for free beer and empty guest bedrooms, as it seems.

“I’m a master of sneaking out of places, Nico.” Marti seems bold in the dark, and his hand is gripping Nico’s, and pulling him down the hallway, their drinks deposited on the first flat surface they find.

“Oh, yeah?” Marti nods in agreement, “I’m the master of sneaking in.” Marti turns toward him a little, and he thinks he can see a smile on his face, but he leans in to quickly kiss him.

“Yeah, maybe so.” He offers to Nico before they’re finding a back door, sneaking out into what appears to be Incanti’s back garden or -- something. They’re on the street in no time, though, and Marti speaks again, “You’re going to show me how you’re the _master of sneaking in_ as you say, right? We’re going back to your place.” Their hands don’t tangle together anymore, and there’s a little more space between them than Nico would like, in a perfect world,

“If you can.”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to text Mamma, just so she knows.”

“Of course.” Nico’s smiling at Marti, as Marti takes his phone out right there, stopping in the street to text his mom, and looking back up at Nico when he’s done, his phone sliding back into his pocket. Nico’s still staring at him.

“What?” Marti’s laughing, they keep laughing, because the alcohol has come back, the haze of each other has disappeared a little bit, but Nico just shrugs.

“I’m in love with you.” He’s said this, too, but it hangs a little in the chilly night air.

“Okay.” Nico covers his mouth as he bursts out another laugh, “Don’t laugh at me, Nico!” Nico rolls his eyes, shrugs, starts walking backward toward the bus stop. “Don’t laugh!”

“I told you that I’m _in love with you_ and you just said _okay_.”

“I’m drunk, I’m sorry, that’s a good response, Nico, come back.” Marti seems to have forgotten he has legs, for a moment, and then he remembers and he’s jogging a little to catch up with Nico. Nico, who can’t walk backwards very well sober, much less when he’s had a number of drinks, and he stumbles a little. They’re both laughing again, collapsing against each other,

“We have to go, we have to catch the bus, _Marti_ \--” Nico finally says. They’re in sight of the bus stop when Marti says,

“I’m in love with you, Nì.” It makes him so happy to hear, every time, and he hopes Marti knows that.

“Okay.” Is what he says and Marti gapes at him, he stares back.

“I’m not coming over anymore.” Marti teases, and Nico rolls his eyes, “I swear, I’ve changed my mind.”

“Okay.” Nico just repeats, because he knows that when the bus comes, Marti’s going to get on with him. “I mean, it’s not like we have school tomorrow, _plus_ I think my parents are going out for at least **half** the day tomorrow, so we’d have the place to ourselves, but, do whatever you want.”  It’s not even a challenge, it’s just him suddenly remembering _right then_ , that his parents are, in fact, not going to be there for half the day, and he can continue what had been interrupted before.

“You have to show me your _master sneaking into places_ skills, anyway, so I’m going home with you.”  Marti says after only a minute.

“I live there, but whatever.” Marti just rolls his eyes at him and reaches to push his hair off of his forehead a little.

“I forgot, Nì, you ━ already showed me, remember? Halloween?” As if he could ever forget.

“We could go there, instead, if you’re so keen.”

“No, I want to just go home with you.” The bus headlights come around the corner and it nearly blinds them,

“Okay, we’ll go home.”


End file.
